Echte Drachen (Dungeons and Dragons)
thumb|Der Rote Drache zählt zu den Chromatischen DrachenEchte Drachen sind eine Klasse von Monstern aus dem Rollenspiel Dungeons and Dragons. Es handelt sich überwiegend um westliche Drachen, welche nach ihrer Farbe in chromatische und metallische Drachen eingeteilt werden. Während die chomatischen Drachen hinterhältig und den humanoiden Völkern gegenüber feindlich gesinnt sind, handelt es sich bei den metallischen Drachen um wohlwollende und weise Wesen. Daneben gibt es noch andere Drachenarten, welche nicht zu den Echten Drachen zählen und viel mächtiger sind, und einige andere "draconische Kreaturen", die keine echten Drachen sind. Anatomie Die Drachen in Dungeons and Dragons entsprechen großteils dem typischen Schema eines westlichen Drachen, besitzen also vier Beine und ein paar Flügel. Sie sind üblicherweise sehr groß und dennoch flugfähig, tragen einen Panzer aus dicken Schuppen und scharfe Krallen. Ihre Augen besitzen mehrere Augenlider, wobei das äußere ledrig ist und das Auge schützt, während die inneren Lider sich sanft an das Auge anschmiegen. Das innere Lid ist sogar durchsichtig. Das Auge selbst besitzt eine Schlitzpupille und eine reflektierende Schicht, ähnlich dem Auge einer Katze. Da die Drachen zwei Linsen besitzen wird ihre Sehkraft extrem verstärkt. Jede Drachenart besitzt eine andere Atemwaffe, welche meist durch Verdauungsgase genährt wird. Je Größer ein Drache, desto größer ist die Reichweite seines Atem-Angriffes. Seit der dritten Edition von Dungeons & Dragons können alle Echten Drachen eine humanoide Gestalt annehmen, um mit humanoiden Rassen zu verkehren. Vorher hatten nur Gold- und Silberdrachen und einige bestimmte Drachen-Charaktere diese Fähigkeit. Sie ermöglicht es ihnen auch, mit allen Arten von fortpflanzungsfähigen Kreaturen Halbdrachen zu zeugen. Drachen können im Dunkeln sehen und sind immun gegen Schlaf- und Paralyse-Effekte. Sie können durch ihre sehr effiziente Verdauung sogar Anorganische Materialien verdauen. Wachstum Drachen wachsen ihr ganzes Leben lang und gewinnen stetig an Weisheit und Erfahrung, was einen alten Drachen zu einem äußerst gefährlichen Gegner macht. Bereits junge erwachsene Drachen lösen bei Feinden Panik aus. Jedoch brauchen Drachen viel Schlaf, was mit dem Alter noch zunimmt. Die ältesten Drachen sind im Durchschnitt nur 15 Minuten am Tag wach, also nur ca. 1% ihrer Zeit. Je nach Alter werden Drachen in verschiedene Kategorien eingeteilt In der Populärkultur Als erstes und bekanntestes Pen & Paper Rollenspiel hatte Dungeons & Dragons einen enormen Einfluss auf das Fantasy-Genre. Die Einteilung von Drachen nach Farben ist heute in vielen Fantasy-Welten üblich. *In der japanischen Serie Record of Lodoss War (jap. ロードス島戦記 Rōdosu-tō Senki) kommen Drachen vor, die mit den Echten Drachen aus D&D nahezu identisch sind. Dies liegt daran, dass die Geschichte von den Autoren ursprünglich als D&D-Session ausgespielt und später dokumentiert wurde. *Im ersten Final Fantasy Spiel wurden viele Monster aus D&D übernommen, darunter auch diverse chromatische und metallische Drachen. Die Einteilung der Drachen nach Farben wurde in späteren Teilen beibehalten, jedoch wurden die Designs der verschiedenen Spezies vielfältiger. Außerdem wurden neue, nicht auf D&D basierende Drachenarten eingeführt. Dabei bestehen jedoch immer noch Parallelen zu D&D, z.B. ähnelt der Mythril-Drache in dem Metall, nach dem er benannt ist, dem Mithral-Drachen aus D&D. Quellen *Wikipedia: Dragon (Dungeons & Dragons) *Gary Gygax, Jon Creffield (2002), The Slayer's Guide To Dragons, Mongoose Publishing, [[]] *Andy Collins, James Wyatt (2003), Draconomicon: The Book of Dragons, Wizards of the Coast, [[]] en:Dragon (Dungeons & Dragons) Kategorie:Westliche Drachen Kategorie:Drachen in Rollenspielen Kategorie:Dungeons and Dragons